Leave My Kid Brother Alone!
by imaginedragons4eva
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Ponyboy is walking home by himself? Read to find out. Rated T for language!


Leave My Kid Brother Alone!

**Disclaimer: I own nada! (tho I wish I did, but don't we all) Except for the plot. It all belongs to S.E. Hinton**

* * *

Ponyboy was walking home from school all alone when he heard the sound of an engine behind him. He turned to see that a red mustang was following him and cursed himself paying attention to his surrounds. Darry was right. He never used his head. Ponyboy made a run for it but the car was faster. He almost got away when the car was , all of a sudden, in front of him. The socs spilled out. There were three or four guys.

_Damn!_ Ponyboy thought, _I ain't never gonna get out of this without a scratch. _The socs surrounded him and taunted him. "Need a haircut grease?" the soc grinned like an idiot, which he was. Ponyboy tried to run but the others grabbed his arms and pushed him to the ground. He struggled and yelled for help. "Son of a bitch. Shut him up!" Ponyboy felt the socs stuff a piece of fabric in his mouth and his screams ceased. One of the socs must've thought that it'd be a good idea to sit on him. He grunted as the weight of the soc landed on his chest.

"Yeah. Who's gonna help you now, grease?" the brown-haired soc who sat on him took out a switchblade from his back pocket and proceeded to cut him just below his chin. He hissed in pain and suddenly the weight on his chest left. He looked up to see the socs running to their car. He heard a voice yelling, "Hey, what the hell do ya think you're doing? Huh?" Ponyboy took that chance and got up and picked up his backpack and ran home.

When he got home Darry and Sodapop where sitting in the living room. Soda was asleep on the couch and Darry, like always, was reading the newspaper. He must've one hell of a sight, because when he came in Darry didn't ask him where he'd been.

Instead he yelled, " What the hell happened Pony? And who's ass do I need to kick?"

That woke up Sodapop and he too freaked out. He came over to Ponyboy and kept fussing over him. "What happened baby? Who would do this to you?" Finally, Ponyboy got a chance to speak. "Well, if you will let me explain what happened I will." This shut both of his brothers up.

"All that happened was that I was walking home alone and some socs jumped me. No big deal."

"H-how is this not a big deal? Well it is a big deal to me!" Soda screamed. Darry pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Why wasn't Two-Bit with you? He's supposed to walk home with you." Pony shrugged.

"Two-Bit wasn't at school today, so I walked home." Darry let out a sigh. Ponyboy rolled his eyes. _Here we go again_, he thought.

"Well, why didn't you think to call me or Soda. We woulda came and picked you up. Why don't you ever use that head of yours, Pony. That's what a head is for." Darry's comment made Ponyboy feel awful and he left the living room, sprinting to his room. He heard Soda out in the hall but then he suddenly left. He probably knew that Ponyboy wanted to be left alone. The rest of the evening, no one came into the room, except late at night. When Soda had to come in to sleep.

The next day, Darry phoned Two-Bit's house to make sure that he would be at school that day, and to walk home with Ponyboy. Twenty minutes later, Two-Bit came and they left for school in Darry's truck. When school was over the same red mustang followed Ponyboy and Two-Bit out of the parking lot. Finally when they stopped in front of them, Pony could see that they were drunk. _Uh oh that can't be good_. Two-Bit flipped out his switch when the drunk socs advanced.

There were three this time. Pony glanced at Two-Bit and he nodded. He knew what Two-Bit meant. Ponyboy charged the smallest soc and jumped on him. Two-Bit took the other two. The socs got in a couple of good punches, but he wasn't so bad at fighting, and the fact that Pony was in good shape helped. In less than three minutes, the soc Pony had taken on was lying on the ground, unconscious. Ponyboy helped out Two-Bit, even though he didn't need any. Afterwards, Two-Bit had a little chat with the only conscious soc and made it very clear that if they didn't leave Ponyboy alone, he would do much worse to them.

The soc frantically nodded, wanting to leave. After Two-Bit got that message into his head real good, they left. They got home and washed up real good, cause if Darry saw them like that he would flip. "I ain't itching to get my head bashed in by Superman when he learns that I let you fight." Two-Bit told Pony. Later they watched reruns of Mickey. When Darry got home he asked how school was. Ponyboy and Two-Bit exchanged glances and answered in unison, "It was fine!" But Darry was already in the kitchen by then and didn't see them exchange glances.

When Soda and Steve got home, Pony bolted into the kitchen. He was starving! He wolfed down his food so fast, then asked for seconds. Everyone, except for Two-Bit, looked at him funny, but didn't say anything. Over the course of the next few, whenever Ponyboy walked home with Two-Bit no more socs came to bother him. Boy howdy, was he ever glad that Two-Bit was his friend. Two-Bit could be pretty mean when he wanted to. Darry being Darry asked if anymore socs had bothered Pony. The answer was the same as always the same. "No, Darry. No more socs." But Darry only relaxed when the school year was finally over. No school meant no more chances of socs jumping Ponyboy. Ponyboy was glad when there was no more school. It meant that Darry had no reason to ask him if the socs had jumped him. That question can get pretty annoying after being repeated for more than five months.

Especially coming from Darry and Soda. As much as he loved them, they could get very annoying. But after that incident with Two-Bit, those socs never bothered Ponyboy again.

* * *

**this is my first fanfiction so please forgive any OOCness or anything else like typos. Please read and review :D**


End file.
